


Physis und Psyche

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [37]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Physiology, Sex, Soul Bond, Tags Are Fun, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Anschauen macht Spaß, anfassen noch mehr.





	Physis und Psyche

Es war erst Donnerstag, nicht das zu mehr Ausschweifung verführende Wochenende. Also verabschiedete man sich zu einer noch relativ vernünftigen Stunde. Bis es wirklich auseinander ging stand man aber noch minutenlang vor dem Eingang der Kneipe, tauschte aktuelle Telefonnummern aus, verabredete Treffs die am Ende wohl eh nicht zustande kommen würden, und umarmte sich vor allem ausgiebig in alkoholgetränkter Brüderlichkeit. Schließlich brach der größte Teil der Gruppe in Richtung Bahnhof, Parkhaus oder Taxistand auf. Karf-Friedrich war einfach zu Fuß gekommen, und war gerade noch nüchtern genug, auch den Heimweg mit sicheren Schritt zurück zu finden. Er schaffte aber nur den ersten halben Meter, da tappte ihm Andreas überraschend nochmal auf die Schulter. Ein kleines Grüppchen von vier Männern war geblieben, und peilte nun den Laden auf der anderen Straßenseite an. „Kommst du auch? After-Show?“

Ah. Das Haus gegenüber war mehr als eine gewöhnliche Kneipe. Nach einigen schleppenden Jahren brummte der Schuppen, seit man dort die Einrichtung etwas modernisiert hatte, und nun Mittwoch bis Sonntag Damen in bunter Unterwäsche an Stangen aus Edelstahl Spagat und Salto vorführten. Das Moulin Rouge des kleinen westfälischen Mannes, wenn man so wollte. Einige junge amerikanische Touristen versuchten gerade ihr Glück hinein zu kommen, obwohl das Etablissement schon fast zum Bersten gefüllt schien. Es gab etwas Gedrängel, aber schließlich wurden sie alle noch eingelassen. Für ein paar Momente hatte die Tür deswegen aufgestanden, und K.F. wurde ein günstiger Blickwinkel auf eine der Tänzerinnen geboten. Das Spektakel war primitiv, aber das Mädchen war schön, und während der paar Sekunden offener Tür gaffte er so unverhohlen wie die betrunkenen Trottel direkt bei der Bühne. Warme, weiche Frauenhaut, lang war's her...

Er schämte sich nicht hingesehen zu haben, doch bei seinem Glück würde er drinnen nur irgendjemanden begegnen, dem man dort als respektabler Professor auf keinem Fall begegnen sollte. Am Ende würde eine seiner Studentinnen da kellnern-! Also sagte er den Freunden ab, redete schnell eine höfliche Ausrede herbei, und lobte sich auf dem Heimweg im Geiste noch oft für seine Willenskraft.

 

\+ + + +

 

Die korrekte Installation des neuen Telefonsystems zu überwachen war dem Chef eine viel zu niedere Tätigkeit, erst recht da die aktuelle Obduktion ein paar spannende Rätsel aufgab. Also wurde seine Assistentin dazu beordert, den Techniker in Empfang zu nehmen. Jener Fachmann war zwecks Umstellung auf die neuen Apparate schon seit gestern im ganzen Gebäudekomplex unterwegs; nun hatte er sich endlich bis in den Keller hinuntergearbeitet. Silke sah den Herrn zum ersten Mal. Und brauchte sehr viel Willenskraft, um bei seinem Anblick nicht spontan mit offenen Mund und wirren Gestammel zu reagieren, sondern ein sauberes „Hier entlang, bitte“ zu artikulieren. Sie war zwar absolute Verfechterin von der klugen Geisteshaltung, dass man bei einem potentiellen Partner vor allem auf die inneren Werte zu achten hatte, aber wenn einem Adonis persönlich Hallo sagte, warf das selbst so vernünftige Frauen wie sie kurz aus der hormonellen Bahn. Warum installierte der Telefonanlagen, hatte ihm nie jemand die lukrativere Hugo Boss Karriere nahe gelegt? Aber vielleicht war der Mann völlig frei von Eitelkeit. Was ihn letztlich nur noch attraktiver machen würde. Selbst die eigentlich äußerst unerotische Latzhose aus durchgescheuerten hellgrünen Cord schaffte es an ihm noch irgendwie verdammt gut auszusehen. Und seine Bewegungen darin waren auch sehr ästhetisch! Anatomie konnte so etwas poetisches sein. Breite, verlässliche Schultern, lang war's her...

Während Herr Dzikowski arbeitete stand sie geduldig daneben, und hoffte vielleicht hilfreich sein zu können. Tatsächlich, er bat sie einen Haufen alter Kabel zu entsorgen. Als er ihr das schmutzige Knäuel überreichte, sah sie den Ehering an seiner Hand blitzen. Ach, mal wieder typisch. Nun, dann würde sie den Rest der Zeit seine Herrlichkeit aus Freude an der männlichen Schönheit an sich bewundern. Ganz objektiv und distanziert.

 

\+ + + +

 

Jetzt galt es also für ihn. Nicht zu zögernd, nicht zu eilig. Nicht zu fordernd, nicht zu scheu. Leidenschaftlich, aber liebevoll. Verspielt, aber nicht vulgär. Sanft, sinnlich, unverkrampft, offenherzig, hingebungsvoll und -  
Eigentlich trieben Karl-Friedrich gerade Herausforderungen zu Höchstleistungen, aber das hier war ganz weit weg von Eigentlich. Das hier war ...  
Soweit er die Welt um sie beide überhaupt noch wahr nahm, schien alles Kopf zu stehen. Die Zärtlichkeit der kleinen Göttin auf seinem Schoß heilte alle Wunden, und ließ ihn gleichzeitig schrecklich fiebern. Ihre Haut fühlte sich wärmender, samtiger, lebendiger an als alles, was er vorher je berührt hatte. Ein wenig zu überwältigt, konnte er nicht ganz verbergen dass seine Finger zitterten, als er sie streichelte. Leider entging es Silke nicht. Beruhigend hielt sie seine Hand gegen ihre Wange. Sofern er es an ihrem etwas unsicheren Lächeln ahnen und an ihrem schnellen Puls spüren konnte, ging es der Armen dabei kaum besser als ihm.  
„Ich...“ Irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis, sich leise zu erklären. „Es ist eine Weile her, dass ich ...“ Großartig, damit hatte er in seiner Nervosität genau das ausgeplaudert, was man als Mann einer begehrten Frau gegenüber tunlichst für sich behalten sollte. Doch -  
„Bei mir auch,“ flüsterte sie zurück, und ihre Miene entspannte sich. Silke schätzte Ehrlichkeit. Was für ein Juwel. Er würde sein eigenes Herzklopfen bei ihr nicht so schnell los werden, aber er würde sich damit arrangieren können. Etwas aus der Übung zu sein war letztlich nur der halbe Grund. Das hier war nun mal kein rein physisches Vergnügen, es ging so viel tiefer. Hier berührten sich nicht zwei Körper, sondern zwei Seelen.

**Author's Note:**

> Anm: Pathos zu verschenken! Wer echt auf Intimes warten sollte, bei dem nicht schon gleich zu Beginn abgeblendet wird (Gruß an K. ;-) ), muss bei mir wohl leider doch bis zum letzten Kapitel harren. Ich hab für mich festgestellt, Sexszenen emotional überzeugend zu schreiben, find ich relativ schwer.
> 
> Die Pole Dance Bar ist natürlich nicht die eine Echte in Münster, sondern so fiktiv wie das "Paradise of Love". Hi hi, und bei Silkes Part in der Mitte musste ich beim Schreiben ständig an die Cola Light Werbung aus den Neunzigern mit dem sexy Lieferantentyp denken. Wer erinnert sich noch? ;-)


End file.
